


Lawsuit of The Century

by PickleGarden



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: What if Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck saw the comedic material in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog?  What if they noticed the cartoon antics was similar to that of Looney Tunes?  What would they do?    Take action!   Settle it in court!  That's what!





	Lawsuit of The Century

PickleGarden is back with another fanfic! Have been driving around the country with my family selling pickles from my farm that I haven't had time to write another fanfic. Now I do since I'm back home. Sure you all seen that cartoon Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. To those who have, ever noticed that in that cartoon most of the antics in it were ripped off from Looney Tunes? What if Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck saw Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog? What would they do? Take action! Settle it in court! That's what!

WARNING: If you are a fan of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, you may not want to read this. This isn't meant to offend anyone. Take this as fun. Okay? Is that clear?

In a forest, Bugs Bunny had Daffy Duck over for company. Bugs Bunny was out gathering carrots for a dinner he had planned, he was on the lookout to see if one of his long time enemies Elmer Fudd or Yosemite Sam were after him. Bugs Bunny was in the clear. Bugs Bunny was singing, "She's the Daughter of Rosie O'Grady". Back in the rabbit hole, Daffy Duck was waiting for Bugs to come back with the food. Daffy turned on the TV and was disgusted by what he saw. The show Daffy was watching was 'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.' Daffy could not believe what he was seeing!

Suffering Succotash!" yelled Daffy Duck. Bugs Bunny came back with the carrots. "I'm back!" Bugs announced.

"Take a gander at this cartoon, Bugs!" said Daffy Duck. Bugs Bunny walked to the TV and sat on the couch next to Daffy.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from Sega?" asked Bugs Bunny.

"Indeed, Rabbit! It's that Sonic the Hedgehog! He's got his own cartoon!" Daffy said.

"Big shocker, Daffy! Anything that's popular gets a cartoon nowadays! Even the Beatles!" said Bugs Bunny.

"You haven't seen the worst of this!" proclaimed Daffy Duck.

Bugs Bunny was confused and didn't know what Daffy wanted him to see, "Eeaahhhh, What am I looking at here?"

On Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog it shows the dumb bots Scratch and Grounder set a trap for Sonic. Scratch and Grounder had a giant mousetrap they were setting up with high hopes that Sonic will fall for it. "All right! Put out the bait!" ordered Scratch then Grounder hands him a worm. Scratch gets mad and slaps Grounder, The doll you dodo! The doll! The doll!" "Uh, yeah!" Grounder said handing Scratch a doll of Tails. The string on the doll was pulled by Scratch and the Tails doll spoke, "Help, save me Sonic! Help, save me Sonic!"

Grounder throws the Tails Doll on the oversized mousetrap. Scratch gave Grounder the third degree. "Will you be careful! Now hide! Sonic will be along any second!" Scratch and Grounder ran away and hid. Bugs Bunny was baffled by what he had just seen.

"Say, wait a minute! That looks awfully familiar!" Bugs Bunny said.

"I know right! This is how Wile E. Coyote would catch the Road Runner!" Daffy Duck said.

"Exactly! Or how one of our enemies would catch us! With the mousetrap and everything!" Bugs Bunny said seeing the light.

Daffy said, "I've seen observing this Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon. It totally rips off our style of humor!"

Bugs and Daffy watched the Sonic show some more, and watched more scenes that were commonly found in old Looney Tunes Cartoons.

Daffy and Bugs were getting mad, "How dare they! Didn't they even ask permission from Warner Bros?" said Daffy.

Bugs agreed, "The nerve of Sonic copying us like that! We oughta give 'em a piece of our mind! What makes them think they can get away with that?"

"How are we going to get to this planet and confront them all?" asked Daffy.

"Simple, we jump into the TV!" said Bugs.

"How about we ask Marvin the Martain if we could borrow his rocketship." Daffy suggested.

"Nah, we'll just jump into the TV." said Bugs. "Don't forget! We are cartoons! So anything is possible!"

Daffy decided to do what Bugs said and they both jumped into the television. "Of course they realize THIS MEANS WAR!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Before they knew it, they were inside the cartoon, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic and Tails were running around the cheaply drawn backgrounds doing their usual thing.

"Hey, little bro! You ready to kick some Robuttnik and Dumb Bots butt?" asked Sonic.

Tails giggled, "What wacky adventures will we face today!"

Sonic and Tails continued to run until they ran into Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck standing next to a tree. Bugs Bunny was eating a carrot while Daffy had an envelope.

"Who are they?" Tails wondered. "Seems to me I've seen them before. " said Sonic.

"Want to see what they want?" asked Tails. "We will. But be careful, they could be working for Robotnik!" warned Sonic.

Sonic and Tails run up and fly to Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.

"Yo, what up cuz! What can I do for you?" asked Sonic.

"Meeaaahhhhh, What's up, Sonic!" said Bugs Bunny.

"Who are you guys?" asked Tails.

"We are Looney Tunes! Don't ya recognize us?" Daffy spat out.

"I'm Bugs Bunny and this is Daffy Duck! Hasn't this planet Mobius heard of television?"

"Oh that's who you are. No there is TV on Mobius." said Sonic.

Bugs and Daffy glared at Sonic the Tails. This makes Sonic get impatient.

"C'mon! Tell me why you guys are here! Haven't got all day! I'm Waiting!" Sonic saying his catchphrase.

"We've been watching your cartoon show. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog..." Bugs Bunny explained.

"It's the best isn't it?" said Tails.

"No it is not!" said Daffy.

"How come you don't like us? We're cool!" Tails said saddened. "We're WAY PAST COOL!" Sonic shouted on top of his lungs.

Bugs Bunny went on, "All of the jokes and capers on your show we've seen! It's plagiarism! I tells ya! Plagiarism!"

Daffy Duck says, "Ever noticed those traps Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder have been setting up on your show? It's stuff that our enemies use on us Looney Tunes! Wile. E Coyote used those same kind of traps to get the Road Runner!"

"Yeah, Elmer Fudd used those type of traps on us too! Not only them, Sylvester the Cat used them on Tweety Bird, and Speed Gonzelas!" Bugs Bunny explained.

Sonic was shocked about what Bugs and Daffy have confronted him about. "Oh no! Really?"

"Yes really! So that's why we have decided to give you this!" Bugs handed Sonic an envelope with a summons inside to appear in court.

Tails was concerned, "What did they give you?"

Sonic opened the envelope and got scared and the summons. Sonic's eyes bugged out of his skull. "Looks like these 'Looney Tunes' want to sue us!"

"Right you are we want to sue!" Bugs said madly. "See you in court, Sonic!" Daffy said.

"When you come to court, be sure to bring that Dr. Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder with you too!" Bugs Bunny yelled.

"They want to sue us for all we got!" Sonic said. "Isn't there any way we can get out of it?" asked Tails.

"Afraid I can't come through with this one. Looks serious." said Sonic.

Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts came up to taunt Sonic and Tails.

"AWWWWW, Did the poor little hedgehog get some bad news?" Robotnik said swiping the envelope from Sonic.

Robotnik read the summons and freaked out, "PINGAS! WE'RE BEING SUED!"

Scratch took the letter and read it and fainted, "IT'S TRUE! Ha ha HA HA! THEY WANT ALL OUR MONEY!"

Grounder took the letter away from Scratch and fainted, "THEY'LL PUT US IN JAIL!"

Coconuts took the letter and read it, "I'LL BE SWEEPING THE STREETS!"

Bugs and Daffy's plagiarism lawsuit against Sonic, Tails and their enemies was underway.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In a courthouse, the case of "Looney Tunes vs Sonic the Hedgehog" was beginning. The jury had Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Tazmanian Devil, Marvin The Martian, Pepe La Pew, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Speedy Gonzelas, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Granny, Henery Hawk, Witch Hazel, Barnyard Dog, Lola Bunny, Daphne Duck, and Petunia Pig. Things were looking grim for Sonic, Tails, Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. Representing Bugs and Daffy was Porky Pig. Representing the Sonic gang was Wes Wesley.

Beaky Buzzard was the bailiff. "All rise! Court is now in session! The honorable Foghorn Leghorn residing! " Foghorn Leghorn went to the podium. "I saw, what in the...be seated!" Foghorn Leghorn slammed the gavel. Henery Hawk was pissed that Foghorn Leghorn was the judge, "He'll be in my oven someday!" Henery Hawk grumbled.

"We have Bugs Bunny and Daffy who are suing. And the defendants are Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend Tails. His enemies are here too!" said Beaky Buzzard.

Foghorn Leghorn, "I say what in the, this is the case called, 'Looney Tunes vs Sonic the Hedgehog' on charges of plagiarism in the first degree!" Foghorn Leghorn looks at Scratch, 'Hmmmm, that chicken looks an awful lot like me.' he thought. Tails looked worried, "Will we win against them?" Sonic said, "We'll be in the favor little bro!" "Why did I have to be dragged into this?" cried Robotnik.

Scratch and Grounder began their usual rivalry fights. "The jury will get me off! ha ha ha ha!"

"No way! The jury will put ME in the clear" "No they won't! I'll get off and you'll go to jail!"

"They'll get me off and throw you in jail!" "NO ME"! "NO ME"!

Scratch and Grounder began to pound and pummel each other, but Foghorn Leghorn would not put up with it! "ORDER IN THE COURT!" Scratch and Grounder immediately stopped. "Thank you! I will NOT have that behavior in my court of law!"

"Porky Pig, you may begin." said Foghorn Leghorn.

"Thank you. a be a be! Bugs and Daffy are here today to sue Sonic the Hedgehog. a be a be! They believe Sonic's cartoon stole jokes and situations from us!"

Daffy said, "We have evidence that Sonic copied us!" "It's all here on this tape, show 'em Porky!" said Bugs throwing the DVD of the Sonic cartoon. Porky caught it. "Thanks Bugs!" Porky approached the bench, put in the tape in the DVD player and played the all 66 episodes of the Sonic cartoon. Including the Christmas Specia, Sonic Christmas Blast. All the Looney Tunes in the courtroom were in shocked and appalled about all what they had seen on the DVD of the Sonic cartoons.

"See? a bee! a bee! The way Sonic outsmarts the bad guys is a lot like Bugs Bunny, examples being, a be a be, how he disguises himself!" Porky Pig observed. "And as for Daffy said. a be a be! The traps that the Robotnik and his helpers set up were a lot like the ones shown in our cartoons!"

Sonic and Tails did not look pleased. "This isn't good." cried Sonic. "Is there hope for us?" asked Tails. "Why did these dudes sue us and not Robotnik!" wondered Sonic

"No further questions. Porky Pig thanks for showing us. Be seated. Over to you, Wes Wesley. I say what in the..." Foghorn Leghorn said.

Wes Wesley approaches the bench. Didn't really know what to say about the evidence against them. "My clients, uh...they do that stuff because...uh...uh..." Wes Wesley began to sweat nervously. "Knew we shouldn't have hired this idiot!" said Robotnik.

Foghorn Leghorn says, "Don't dawdle! If you got something to say, say it!"

We Wesley tries his best, "The only reason why we did all that stuff...they never knew you Looney Tunes existed...it's...it's...it's...just the way we do things...just they way we live...guessing...?"

Foghorn Leghorn bangs his gavel. "That's enough! Short recess. Then jury deliberations!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hours passed by. The jury deliberations are happening. Sonic, Tails, Robotnik, and the Dumb Bots as they are called. The five of them were on the bench awaiting what fate they will be faced with.

"Man, if they win, people will never play my games again!" Sonic said. "Not even our cartoons, but some people will still love us!" Tails says to Sonic. "Easy for you to say..." Sonic answered back.

Beaky Buzzard calls them into the court and sings to them the way he sang, I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee. "The jury has finally reached a verdict!"

All the Looney Tunes and Sonic characters came into the court to wait for the verdict.

Foghorn Leghorn walked to the bench again. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor!" Beaky Buzzard said, "What say you?" asked Foghorn Leghorn.

Sylvester stood up and read a piece of paper, "We find the defendant Sonic the Hedgehog...guilty on all counts of first degree plagiarism!" Tweety and all the other Looney Tunes stood up from the Jury Box and said the same thing in their famous accents and voices. "GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!"

"This court finds in favor of Looney Tunes! Sonic the Hedgehog, you and your friends and enemies, I say what in the, I say what in the. Are ordered to pay restitution! By means you have to give all your money to us Looney Tunes! Let it be known that if any other cartoon company wants to do some Looney Tunes style antics, they must get permission from Warner Bros! Case dismissed! Court is adjourned!" The Looney Tunes cheered in victory that they won their case against Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic and Tails cried at the verdict. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts stood in awe and were frozen, almost emotionless. "Party at my house!" Bugs Bunny said. Bugs Bunny secretly gave Robotnik and his Dumb Bots a bomb who got out of their trance. "Wonder what this is?" said Scratch. "I get to see it first!" said Grounder. "No me!" Coconuts said. The bomb exploded on all of them. Sonic the Tails. And Robotnik and the Dumb Bots.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Paying all the money they had to the Looney Tunes, Sonic and Tails were on the streets panhandling.

"Change? Change? Change? Change?" asked both the hedgehog and the two tailed fox at people and animals walking by and looking at them like they were lowlife scumbags. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts were so broke they had to resort to prostitution.

Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck both read the newspaper about winning their court case. "We sure showed that hedgehog didn't we Bugs!" said Daffy.

"No one will ever copy us again unless they have our permission!" said Bugs Bunny.

"Who would've thought one day we would sue and win against a video game icon who ripped us off?" asked Daffy.

"You took the words right out of my mouth! Ain't We all Stinkers!" said Bugs Bunny.

The show ended with Porky Pig saying, "A be a be a be a be a! THAT'S ALL FOLKS!"


End file.
